Naruto: A League Of Their Own
by KirbyCZ
Summary: At the Institute of War, a old and bored summoner decided to mess with another universe. Too bad for his test subject, Naruto, and himself, things become a bit troublesome.


**Naruto: A League Of Their Own**

_I started this fanfiction on but now I'm transferring it over here._

_I hope you enjoy the story._

**Prologue:**

Naruto eyes twiched as he watched Jiraiya drool over another set of girls. After the first dozen times, Naruto had figured that getting angry was a useless action. Certain people had certain quirks; he had ramen, Ero-sennin had the female body. Didn't mean he liked it. Especialley when he wanted to train.

"Hey, Ero-sennin! When are we going to get back to training! Its been four days since we did anything!"

"Well," Jiraiya drawled. "I think you should work on your summoning speed."

"My summoning speed?"

"Let me be frank, Naruto." Naruto snapped to attention. Whenever Jiraiya used his name, it usually meant business. "You need to work on the speed of your Summoning Jutsu. At the speed you do the hand seals, a civilian could stop you."

"So what do you suggest?" Naruto asked.

"Go get us a hotel room, perferably with separate rooms, and keep doing the hand seals for the jutsu until you got it memorized completely. Even add a bit of chakra to get the feeling for it right." Naruto rolled his eyes on the separate rooms part. He knew not to get a room with a single room. Last time he didn't...well lets just say he saw more of his sensei than he needed to.

"Right. Try not to catch something."

"I heard that brat!"

Meanwhile in another dimension, a man sat in the darkness of his room, watching Naruto practice his hand seals. He is a Summoner. Not in the same sense as Jiraiya. No, he's a Summoner for the League of Legends, or 'The League' for short. For a while now, he has watched this scene over and over again. Within his universe, time had become irrelevant. Becoming a Summoner of the League meant until he wished it, he was immortal. Only through controlling the warriors of the League did the Summoner feel alive. But this Summoner was different. He enjoyed viewing the lives of other heroes outside of the world in which The League resided in.

_'Uzumaki Naruto...looks like your perverted sensei has provided me with an outlet for entertainment for this evening. Lets weave some magic...'_

With intricate flicks of his hand, the Summoner started manipulating the fabric of the universe.

_'This will be my greatest experiment!'_ The man mentally cackled as his energies started to take root into Naruto's Universe affecting everything.

**Back with Naruto.**

_'Damn it, I can't get faster than this!'_ Naruto mentally growled. He did the hand signs again. Same speed as before. _'DAMN IT!'_

Naruto sighed as he took a small break. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

_'I've been at this for three hours. And knowing the pervert, I'd have an extra three hours to myself. Welp...back to work.' _

Naruto then begain the hand signs once again. But in his impatient haste, he over extended his hands for several of the hand signs. Naruto let out a silent scream as he felt chakra being pulled from him at an alarming and painful rate. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

_'W-Whats going on?!'_

_**'You idiot! What have you done?!'**_

_'K-Kyuubi? Whats going on?'_

_**'Whatever you did, its ripping your chakra out at an accelerated rate! Its taking me at least half a tail to keep you alive brat! Just tough it out!'**_

Naruto curled in pain as his chakra network burned in pain. His eyes clench shut as tears threatened to fall. He felt like he was dying.

_'It...it hurts too much...'_

_**'Tough it out Naruto. My container is stronger than this.'**_

Maybe it was the fact that Kyuubi actually showed concern for his wellbeing or that Kyuubi show pride in him that Naruto tried to fight the pain. Slowly, the pain went away. With the last of the pain faded, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Laying across from him was a teenage girl. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. She had fox ears and...

_'N-Nine Tails!'_

_**'Huh? Whats wrong brat?'**_

_'Theres a girl here...and she has fox ears and NINE TAILS!'_

_**'What?!'**_

_'Did I summon your sister?'_

_**'You idiot! I'm the only nine-tailed fox in existence!'**_

_'Then explain her!'_

Naruto's internal arguement was interrupted by the sound of the girl waking up.

"Ahh...that was a nice nap..." The girl announced as she sat up and stretched. Her eyes focused and blinked. "...this isn't my room at the League..."

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked, getting the girls attention. The girl stared at the teen sitting next to her with confusion. The boy (Naruto) looked flushed, as if he was working out recently. His blond hair fell around his head giving his eyes and whiskers an exotic look.

"I'm Ahri...and who would you be? And where are we?"

"I'm...Uzumaki Naruto, and somehow, I summoned you."


End file.
